TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO
by sora 79
Summary: Boogie Back. Una corta escena que ha sido inspirada por la imagen tan comentada del ending número ocho de Dragón Ball Súper, que lleva el tema Boogie Back En la que se ve a Bulma observando a Vegeta colocarse su traje a punto de salir a una batalla ¿Qué sentimientos se arremolinan en su cabeza? Una modesta idea de lo que pudo o no pudo pasar.
1. Chapter 1

**TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO**

 **Hola, soy Sora 79 y dedico este pequeña historia a la escena tan comentada de ending número ocho de Dragón Ball Súper en la que se ve a Bulma en la oscuridad de su habitación observando de manera muy melancólica a Vegeta mientras este se coloca la armadura sobre su traje. Sé que lo más seguro es que Akira maneje este momento de una manera MUY distinta y tal vez no tenga nada que ver con lo que he escrito, pero no pude sacarme esta idea de la cabeza y quiero compartir con ustedes sin más que comentar los invito a leer.**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball y sus secuelas no me pertenecen.**

Eran las dos de la mañana, él había recibido el aviso. En pocos minutos deberían partir.

El torneo de la fuerza iba a dar inicio; en cuarenta y cinco minutos se decidiría todo. Bulma lo observaba, se veía calmado colocándose minuciosamente cada parte de su traje de batalla, colocándose con dignidad cada pieza, ajustándose los guantes que eran representativos de su estipe real.

Ella lo había observado tantas veces hacer eso, incluso en ocasiones pasadas lo había ayudado, pero esta vez era diferente.

El concluyo su minuciosa labor y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su esposa.

—No es diferente a otras veces—dijo, tratando de disimular la seriedad de este momento

—Deberíamos despertar a Trunks, para que se despida—dijo ella, sabía que tal vez no se volverían a ver.

—No—dijo él—lo veré mañana cuando haya despertado, y le contare todo lo que paso en el torneo—forzando una sonrisa prosiguió—no me perdonara que no lo haya llevado; pero ya veré como compensarlo ¿qué te parece si este fin de semana vamos a ese lugar que tanto le gustaba cuando era más pequeño? Donde hay animales.

—sí, el zoológico a él le encantará

—será la primera vez que iremos con Bra, eso lo hará especial

Ambos se miraron en silencio por un momento, sabían que estaban haciendo planes que tal vez no se realizarían ya.

—Vegeta yo—dijo Bulma, con voz apunto de quebrantarse

—No— ordeno él —no te despidas

Ella se arrojó a sus brazos, él la recibió; no hubo palabras solo un momento en los que sus brazos los unieron como un solo cuerpo, una unión que parecía ser eterna hasta que alguien apareció de la nada a espaldas de Vegeta.

—hmm Vegeta—llamo el Saiyajin mas joven—siento interrumpir, pero ya debemos partir.

En otras ocasiones Vegeta se hubiera sonrojado al ser encontrado en un momento tan íntimo con su pareja, pero esta vez nada le importaba. Rompió el abrazo que lo unía con esa mujer que deseaba proteger con todo su ser, pero para hacerlo debía dejarla.

—Volveré antes que amanezca–le dijo a su esposa

—Te esperare despierta y voy a preparar un grandioso desayuno para ti y los niños —dijo ella sin la sonrisa que la caracterizaba

—Bulma—dijo Goku—no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien como siempre.

Bulma observo a su amigo de la infancia, por un momento envidio esa despreocupación y confianza que lo caracterizaba, incluso en este momento pudo ver tras su fingida seriedad emoción por lo que estaba a punto de vivir.

—Claro —le respondió a su amigo, luego volvió su atención a su esposo —te estaré esperando —le repitió.

Ambos guerreros desaparecieron. Ahora ella podía dejar de fingir ser fuerte, ahora ella podía llorar a su gusto. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero recordó a sus hijos y decidió que sería fuerte por ellos por su familia dio un último vistazo a dos fotografías que estaban colocadas en su mesa de noche una retrataba su infancia y sus amigos que por un tiempo fueron su familia y la otra retrataba a su familia actual, le dedico una última mirada y salió de la alcoba.

 **Bueno es algo corto, solo una pequeña escena que puede o no puede pasar. Espero les haya gustado, me encantaría saber su opinión.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**VOVERÉ ANTES QUE AMANEZCA**

 **Declaración legal: Dragón Ball súper no me pertenece**

"Volveré antes que amanezca", le había dicho. No, Esas no podían ser sus últimas palabras entre ellos.

Habían pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles; pero ninguna parecía importante en estese momento.

Bulma fue a la terraza y se sentó en una banca a observo desde la oscuridad la ciudad ¿Será que no volvería a ver el sol? ¿Serian esas sus últimas horas? No era una jovencita, pero tenía mucha vida por delante, en su cara se formó una sonrisa al recordar.

Era una chiquilla de dieciséis años, creyéndose preparada para la vida salió un día de su casa en busca de sus sueños

—La aventura le hará bien— dijo su padre

—No olvides llamar todas las noches— había dicho su madre

Ni en sueños ella dejaría ir a sus hijos en una locura como aquella.

No la motivaba la ambición, pues una niña con sus recursos podía tener lo que quisiera, si la leyenda era cierta ¿que pediría? ¡Fresas claro! era un castigo que las fresas no se dieran en todo el año. Pediría un tazón infinito de fresas. Sí, eso seria.

En el camino y entre tantas aventuras su idea cambio "¡Al rayos las fresas!" las podía pedir de cualquier país del mundo, pero un príncipe azul, eso sí era un sueño.

No fue magia, ni fue instantáneo; pero esa aventura inicio el largo camino que la hizo cruzar destino con su príncipe azul.

Su vida había sido un cuento de hadas, sin las hadas, su verdadero príncipe apareció con brillante armadura y todo, habían tenido familia y con la llegada de su segunda bendición sus sueños e ilusiones habían subido hasta el cielo.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Vegeta y Goku llegaron a su destino, sin embargo los hicieron esperar; eso de organizar 70 guerreros no era cosa tan fácil, Vegeta desearía que hubieran comenzado de inmediato, esos lapsos de tiempo no hacían más que martirizarlo con recuerdos y sensaciones.

¿Dónde estaba el guerrero tenas y arriesgado que daba todo en una batalla?, que sus movimientos eran fluidos, que podía escuchas mil explosiones a su alrededor sin que perturbaran su atención.

¿Por qué ahora con cada movimiento recordaba su familia? ¿Con cada golpe escuchaba sus voces animándolo? ¿Con cada caída pensaba que quien sufrían eran ellos? Sabía que el resultado de fallar en esta batalla no sería solo su muerte; sino el de su esposa, el de su hijo y el de su pequeña que no había alcanzado a disfrutar.

Sí, el sí sabía cuándo había empezado esa sensación que se alojó en su ser para nunca abandonarlo, fue un día que no olvidara jamás, ahora le gustaría decir que fue mucho más antes pero no podía engañarse a si mismo.

Él tomo a la terrícola como su esposa, poco después la noticia de que de esa unión vendría pronto un hijo no lo tomo por sorpresa, era el resultado lógico y esperado; aunque su familia era parte de su vida; hasta ese momento no era lo principal. Todo eso quedaba en segundo plano cuando estaba ante una batalla; pero todo cambio ese fatal día que vio a su hijo caer en batalla, ese excelente joven que le profesaba devoción y lealtad por mas mal que lo tratara, de un momento a otro dejo de vivir, tal vez ese fue la primera vez que Vegeta entendió la verdad de la muerte. No eran números de este bando y el otro que bajaban, como estaba acostumbrado a ver en las guerras, era una persona toda una historia, sueños, anhelos, familia todo eso que dejaba de existir.

En su interior hubo un cambio del que no le hablaría a nadie; pero ese día juro que nunca volvería a ver a alguien de su familia caer mientras él este con vida.

—Maestro— escucho una voz débil a su lado se giró y reconoció de inmediato al joven que lo miraba

—Kiabe —saludo

—Temo que ya no podré llamarlo maestro, maestro —dijo con pesar en su voz

—Lo entiendo, me hubiera gustado conocer tu planeta

—Creo que ya no será posible, sé que no tengo oportunidad contra usted pero quiero advertirle que daré todo de mí— Los ojos del joven brillaban con determinación.

Una pequeña sonrisa se ladeo en sus labios ante la declaración del su joven pupilo

—No esperaba menos de ti Kiabe

El joven guerrero se retiro

Se acercó Goku

—Parece que tardara un poco, están organizando las cosas ¡Que fastidio! – Se quejó mientras cruzaba los brazos—le prometí a diecisiete que solo serían un par de horas.

—Para ti todo es un juego ¿cierto?

—Oye, sé que todos están molestos con migo; pero yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, ya lo tenían planeado. Si no fuera por el torneo habríamos desaparecido sin darnos una advertencia hubiera sido peor ¿no crees?

Vegeta sabía que tenía razón pero aun así decidió no contestar a eso.

 **Tierra**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? la oscuridad de esta madrugada parece eterna. Qué raro, debería estar temblando de miedo, debería estar en conmoción aprovechando sus últimas horas para… ¿para qué? En este momento nada parecía ser importante, en cambio lo que sentía era una paz plena, su mente vagando en momentos pasados que en su tiempo considero no importantes, pero parece que su mente los había archivado como especiales.

Como la mirada de orgullo de Vegeta cuando Trunks dio sus primeros pasos, a pesar que intento disimularlo, o como aquella noche que se quedó dormida en el laboratorio y a la mañana siguiente despertó en su cama con la tibia sensación de haber recibido un beso en la mejilla y recordar entre sueño haber escuchado la voz de Vegeta diciendo: "descansa mujer". Claro que al preguntarle si fue él quien la trajo lo negó de inmediato; pero ese rubor que subió a su cara lo delato.

Bulma no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya; pero parecía que tras las montañas de aquellas tierras donde legendariamente nace el sol, este estaba a punto de salir. Sin meditar que hacía, se puso de pie acercándose al murillo de la terraza. Fijo su vista a las montañas ¿será que el sol tras toda posibilidad saldría este día? ¿Será que su mundo había sido salvado? Estaba concentrada en ver qué ocurriría cuando sintió tras su espalda unos firmes brazos la tomaban por la cintura con asombro se giró para ver al recién llegado

—¡Vegeta!— dijo con sombro

—Te dije que regresaría antes del amanecer

Ella se lanzó hacia él aprisionándolo entre sus delgados brazos

—Vegeta, ¡Dime que no es un sueño, dime que realmente estas aquí! —sus palabras rodeaban la alegría y el llanto, la emoción era todo un torbellino

—Ya todo pasó, te prometo que no tienes ya de que preocuparte— la tranquilizo él rodeando su cintura

—¡Ganaron, ustedes ganaron! Los demás…

—Todos están bien– le aseguro

—no comprendo pensé que…

—Al final todo salió bien. Eso no importa ahora, te diere los detalles después; lo que ahora importa es que estamos bien y te prometo que va a quedarse así—le aseguro viéndola a los ojos. Sus cuerpos reaccionaron con mente propia, como solían hacerlo, y se unieron en un beso tan necesario para ellos como el aire que respiraban.

En ese momento un radiante sol salía de entre las montañas trayendo luz a este día y calentando con sus rayos a aquella pareja que tenía mucha vida por delante.

 **Hola, la verdad no tenía intenciones de hacer esta segunda parte, pero no pude evitarlo creo que todas mis historias merecen un final feliz. Estoy segura que en el programa también van a tener uno ¿verdad? Eh, bueno después del fin de la saga de Trunks Mirai ya no estoy tan segura. Pero por si no aquí esta uno : )**

 **Gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo en leer y a los que me dejaron un comentario (hoy hubieron lectores nuevos) y a los que me marcaron como favoritos.**

 **Bueno ya solo me queda saludar a:**

 **Luis Carlos, Mary Alice Friki-Beilinksi, Xiomara, Yops, Sora Fanfiction y Sky d.**

 **24/4/17**


End file.
